The ultimate aim of this proposal is to create an enhanced demonstration platform for high-field MR animal imaging and spectroscopy. That demonstration will not only prove the feasibility of construction of very high field magnets, but more importantly, bring a completely new technology and economics to the magnet construction and engineering, including the human whole body MRI scanners. Applications enabled by the use of high magnetic fields, through increased S/N, temporal and spatial resolution, include functional imaging, molecular imaging and localized spectroscopy, all of critical importance in cancer and metabolic research. Existing magnets offer only moderate fields and lack a series of performance and structural features. It is the goal of this proposal to demonstrate, using novel internally reinforced superconducting wire technology and constrained non-linear optimization approach magnet design methods, the feasibility of constructing a device with superior technical and operational characteristics including small physical size, fringe field and cost. Procurement of conductors, processing technology, joints and construction of test coils to demonstrate the capability of the technology, will be undertaken. In addition a complete magnetic field control system including gradients and shim coils optimized for the very high field in-vivo applications, such as high speed and large dynamic range, will be demonstrated. Optimization of such in-bore equipment has been a major limitation in applications developed to date. The ultimate goal of this process will also help to establish Stern Magnetics LLC as a competitive US manufacturer of high-field MRI magnet systems.